Les Chaussettes de Blaises
by Invaders Sud
Summary: OS Humoristique / L'on continue sur la série Soucis de Griffondor et Gaffes de Serpentard. Lorsqu'il fait froid à Poudlard et que la magie s'en mêle et que Théo s'emmêle... là c'est le pompom.


**Les Chaussettes de Blaise**

_On me pardonnera le temps que j'ai mis à écrire, donc on vous fournira 2 OS pour compenser, de la série Soucis de Griffondor et Gaffes de Serpentard (SGGS en abrégé...) . Je suis toujours au travail pour achever ma fic Facebook s'invite à Poudlard, je vous publierais les 5 derniers chapitres en même temps pour une fin grandiose... (enfin espérons le...) Donc trêve de bavardage, enjoy les gens !_

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid à Poudlard. Problème de chauffage et moins dix degrés dehors. Oui moins dix et pas un brin de chaleur dans ce foutu château ! C'est comme le Groenland en Australie, c'est insensé ! Bien, pourtant la salle commune des Serpentard était dans un triste état et ses occupants ressemblaient à des bonshommes de neige tellement ils étaient emmaillotés dans de chaudes couvertures. Draco Malefoy, le chef de la maison portait un bonnet péruvien enfoncé jusqu'aux épaules et des moufles qui lui arrivaient aux coudes. Il paraissait absorbé par la lecture de son livre neuf, dont personne n'avait le droit d'approcher à moins de cinq mètres. Pansy Parkinson disparaissait sous une montagne de couvrantes polaires. Théodore Nott avait voulu transformer une chaise en fauteuil chauffant, mais il avait malencontreusement raté son sort et désormais la chaise se promenait dans la salle commune, produisant un raffut infernal. Astoria Grengrass et sa sœur Daphné étaient parties en catastrophe à l'infirmerie, après avoir passées trois jours en arborant une splendide couleur bleue pervenche. Blase Zabini quand à lui démontait toute la pièce pour retrouver ses chaussettes à doigts avec un rembourrage polaires qu'il avait perdu et ne parvenait pas à retrouver. Donc au final si Hermione Granger et Zacharias Smitt, les Préfets-en-Chef, passaient dans le coin, les verts et argents étaient cuits à poings cinq minutes de chaque côté. Pourtant chez les Griffondors et les Poufsouffles, le froid paraissait moins intense que dans les cachots, leurs salles communes annonçaient seulement les moins six degrés ambiant. Les Serdaigles l'emportaient au la main avec moins deux degrés. Théodore qui avait marre d'entendre Blaise se plaindre lui ordonna :<p>

_Blaise laisse ! Tu les trouveras plus tard tes chaussettes, tu soules tout le monde, alors enveloppe toi et tais toi !

_Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de chercher mes chaussettes, je vais gelé pieds nus ! Puis personne n'est bourré donc je ne gêne pas ! Puis si ça gonflait Draco, il me l'aurait dit ! Voyons Théo tu ne crois pas que ta chaise nous gonfle ?

_Si mais... j'essaie de trouver un contre sort...

_Blaise ta gueule ! S'énerva Draco en sortant, comme par magie, de son livre, si tu rangeais mieux tes affaires tu ne serais pas en train de gonfler tout le monde... Putain ! Couché la chaise ! Théo rend toi utile pour une fois, tiens la en laisse !

Théodore sortis une laisse d'un placard et s'avança vers la chaise qui sauta au milieu de couvertures et en ressortie, des chaussettes enfilées sur chaque côté du dossier. Blaise s'écria :

_Mes chaussettes ! Donne moi mes chaussettes !

Il s'élança en courant vers la chaise, qui l'esquiva sans effort, quand tout à coup on toqua à la porte.

_Entrez ! Tonna Draco.

Et là la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron Weasley et Luna Lovegood qui avaient les bras chargés de thermos bouillants. Ils rentrèrent rapidement mais la chaise de Théo sauta dehors et s'enfuie à toute vitesse.

_Alors là champagne ! Fit Blaise moqueur, il va falloir que je lui cours après dans tout le château ? Et si je tombe sur un Préfet-en-Chef ? Je lui dit quoi ?

_Blaise tu devrais déjà être parti à sa recherche... Qu'attends-tu ? Qu'il fasse quarante ? Demanda Draco, sarcastique.

Blaise pris la laisse des mains de Théo et sortis sans demander son reste. En chemin il croisa Harry et Neville qui lui apprirent qu'Hermione était seule à faire ses rondes étant donné que Zacharias était cloué au lit par quarante-deux de fièvre. Cela fit chaud au cœur de Blaise : Granger ne le boufferait pas si elle le prenait hors des couloirs, elle n'avait jamais mangé personne après tout ? Si ? Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler en montant les étages où il ne croisa pas âme qui vive... ou qui flotte. Soudain, le métisse tomba sur Hermione qui parcourait le château d'un pas vif et acéré. Dés que son regard polaire rencontra celui apeuré de Blaise, elle ne loupa pas sa correction :

_Zabini... Que fais-tu dehors alors que... LES PROFESSEURS ONT ORDONNÉS DE RESTER DANS LES SALLES COMMUNES ? DU TRICOT ? À MOINS QUE TU NE SOIS SOMNENBULE ?

_Mais... non, je cherche la chaise ensorcelée de Théo qui à kidnapper mes chaussettes...

_Ah ok... prend moi pour une conne aussi tant que tu y ai...

_Mais non regarde !

Blaise pointa du doigt la chaise qui fonçait sur eux. Il tira brutalement Hermione avec lui pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne la chaise dessus, puis ils poursuivirent la chaise pour récupérer les précieuses chaussettes du Serpentard. Ils dévalèrent les étages, coururent dans la neige avec de rentrer dans la grande salle. Là Hermione sortit sa baguette et abattit la chaise d'un Sectusempra adroitement lancé, compte tenu du fait, que Blaise la portait à moitié et la serrait fort contre lui. Lorsqu'il vu la chaise en mille morceaux à terre il posa la Griffondor et récupéra ses fabuleuses chaussettes qu'il enfila aussi sec, sous les rires des quelques gens qui avaient assistés au spectacle. Le ventre de Blaise cria famine, lorsque son nez sentit l'odeur de fondue savoyarde qui s'élevait des cuisines.

_Non mais franchement, même pas un merci, rien ! S'exclama Hermione outrée.

Blaise ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se rapprocha d'elle à grands pas avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

_Satisfaite ? Demanda-t-il, en sourire en coin.

* * *

><p>Tada ! Fini pour ce soir nous verrons la suite demain, en espérant que cela vous ai plus...bien que l'on pardonne la court-esse de mon chapitre... Sinon demain pour devriez avoir un autre OS et Mercredi si mon temps le permet... le premier chapitre de Pouliches vs Playboys... Alors Hasta Luego les amis !<p> 


End file.
